


The 7 Times Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Ended in a Sexual Position when Dueling

by dementordementor



Series: The 7 Times Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Ended in a Sexual Position when Dueling (and the One Time They were Alone) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clothing Porn, Cowgirl Position, Draco Malfoy doing a Split, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ice Cream (Sex Position), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Sex Positions, Sexual Tension, Speed Bump Position, Spread Eagle Position, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valedictorian Position, but like, not on this part of the series at least ;), they do not have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He pairs people with whom he considers are from the same level to duel. He pairs Harry and Draco together. For some reason, they keep falling into each other (in all senses).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The 7 Times Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Ended in a Sexual Position when Dueling (and the One Time They were Alone) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	The 7 Times Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Ended in a Sexual Position when Dueling

**Author's Note:**

> The positions are in the tags, and they go exactly in that order and even though this is sexual they are always with clothes on. You don't really have to read this part to go to the smut but it will give you more context.

He knew it was a terrible idea giving Malfoy his back when he heard him shouting “Stupefy!”

The hex didn’t hit his back, but his feet making him fall backward. When his head hit the cushioned floor he saw Malfoy approaching him, walking slowly with an air of victory at the back of his head. He was so annoying Harry couldn’t help but slowly stretch one of his arms to his side and then on top of his head.

When Malfoy was getting closer, he stepped on Harry’s hand, making him fall. Yeah, it hurt, but it was worth it. Malfoy had fallen. But he hadn’t exactly calculated where he was supposed to fall.

He realized it was one of the worst ideas he had ever had when Malfoy began to fall to the front. He didn’t even have time to process what was about to happen when Malfoy was already on top of him.

Each of his legs was spread at the side of his head, his arse… in front of his face. 

But what really made him think his idea was hideous was the sudden pressure on his crotch. It was most definitely not an erotic pressure, but a painful one. 

Malfoy’s face had perfectly and harshly landed on his dick and he wasn’t sure to what he could compare the pain he was going through.

But what made it worse was that he was not able to suppress the painful howl that escaped his mouth as his eyes filled with involuntary tears, turning  _ all _ eyes on them.

He wanted to Disapparate at that exact moment. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the position they were in, or the pain in his crotch.

“You idiot!” shouted Malfoy, slowly starting to sit straight on his chest. “You stupid and reckless Gryffindor!” he said now quickly standing up at Harry’s side and turning to face him, pointing his wand at his neck and Harry instinctively covered with both of his hands his hurting crotch. “You moved your hand for me to fall! You can’t lose like a normal being!” he shouted to Harry. His face was absolutely red and Harry couldn’t decipher if it was because of embarrassment or anger, but he was almost sure it was anger when he started to shout at him in French. “Espèce de impulsif, impétueux, sans tête, sans esprit, con-”

“Expelliarmus!” shouted a voice behind them, throwing Draco’s wand out of his hand. “That’s enough Mr Malfoy!” Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted, placing a hand on Malfoy’s chest to split him apart from Harry’s tense body lying on the floor. “Stand up Potter,” he said, handing him his other hand for him to stand up. “There’s nothing to see in here! It was nothing more than a mere accident. Class dismissed!”

For the rest of the week, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about the view he had had of Malfoy’s arse, he was not sure why. He obviously had not gotten a boner because of the view.

* * *

He had won this time. A smile took upon his face while he approached Malfoy’s body lying flat on the floor, pointing at him with his wand. He wasn’t counting on the prick quickly moving his legs for him to fall.

His leg slipped to the side, making him fall between Malfoy’s legs.

He tried to stop himself from falling with his arms, but it didn’t help that much.

The next thing he felt was Malfoy’s crotch hitting against his causing both of them to yell in pain. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the overwhelming pain he was feeling in his cock (again) but he thought Malfoy’s yell came out more like a moan than a pain scream.

His arms were at each side of Malfoy’s torso and he raised his head to check if somebody was looking at them but found himself looking deep into Malfoy’s blushed face and locking his eyes with the silver ones.

He quickly stood up and he was sure he was also blushed.

“This time was your fault! You made me fall, you prat! You said I can’t lose like a normal being, well your prideful Slytherin arse can’t dare to lose either apparently!” He thought it was impossible, but Malfoy’s face turned a brighter tone of red.

“Potter!” shouted Shacklebolt but he didn’t even bother looking at him.

He pointed his wand at Malfoy and began to shout again, “ _ I don’t even know why they pair us together if this is going to happen. I can’t be with a prideful git and you can’t apparently stand me so we should just- _ ”

“Expelliarmus!” Shacklebolt shouted harder and his wand flew out of his hand. Just when he saw all the eyes on them (again), he realized he had said the last part on Parseltongue and he probably blushed even harder.

* * *

“Stupefy!” he shouted pointing his wand towards Malfoy, who, fortunately, was giving him his back. 

When he was running towards Malfoy to point his wand at him, he fell over.

He should have listened to Hermione five minutes ago warning him of his unlaced shoes, but it was too late now that he was falling to the front.

He tried to stop himself with his hands, but it didn’t stop him from falling on top of Malfoy’s back. 

Luckily this time, Malfoy’s arse cushioned his dick… wait-

When he was about to analyze the embarrassing position they found themselves in (again), he heard a whimper scaping Malfoy. A few moments later he acknowledged he had Malfoy’s arms trapped with his hands on top of his head. He really tried not to think about it but it was inevitable and before the blood started to rush towards his dick, he quickly stood up and covered his crotch with his robes.

He cleared his throat and when Malfoy was standing up he whispered, “I won.”

* * *

“Lapsus!” Harry yelled, pointing his wand towards Malfoy’s feet.

He thought Malfoy was just going to fall to the back or to the front but he didn’t. Instead, both of his feet slid to each side and he landed with both of his legs open in a perfect split. Harry couldn’t help but laugh and he could obviously not let this opportunity go away.

“Woah! So flexible! Training for the ballet, Malfoy?” he teased.

“Oh shove off,” Malfoy whispered back, beginning to stand up again.

Harry had obviously not looked at Malfoy’s juicy arse trapped in his tight pants when he was on the split, and he  _ obviously _ hadn’t got a boner over it. He had  _ obviously _ not jerked himself off thinking about Malfoy’s arse.  _ Obviously _ .

* * *

He was chasing after Malfoy through the big room, while Malfoy kept sending him spells, but he missed them or Harry just avoided them.

“Stop running! Face your opponent!” shouted Shacklebolt to them while they ran in front of him.

They were not taking his instructions seriously because they kept running and giggling and sending spells towards each other until Harry slid through the floor neatly with his knees and shouted “Stupefy!” towards Malfoy’s legs.

Malfoy fell to the back, perfectly on his lap (obviously Harry had not predicted that). 

“You need to stop falling on my dick or people might think you want to ride it.” He had no idea where he had gotten the guts to say that and he was just about to regret it when Malfoy replied really casually.

“You think I would even be able to feel it?” he said mockingly. 

Harry couldn’t help but grab his hip with one of his hands and push him down, raising his own hips. Trying to prove that he  _ would  _ feel Harry.

Malfoy let out a shriek under his breath out of surprise but he quickly concealed it by saying. “I swear, Gryffindors are so reckless. Now let go of me, Potter.” Just then he realized he had his arm around Malfoy’s torso and he noticed the grip was rather hard.

“Yeah, sorry,” he whispered letting go of the grip.

Malfoy stood up and before he could do the same, Malfoy was pointing at him with his wand.

“I won,” he told him with a grin on his face before winking at him.

* * *

This time Shacklebolt placed them at the corner of the room to ‘stop them from running around’.

Malfoy had him almost against the wall and shouted “Stupefy!” 

Harry tried to avoid the spell but instead fell backward. Malfoy walked over his body, placing each of his long legs at each side of Harry’s torso but before he could point his wand at Harry, Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy’s back and shouted: “Stupefy!” Making him fall to the front.

Malfoy’s knees fell at each side of Harry’s head and his crotch fell right in front of Harry’s face. 

A few seconds went by in which none of them moved and Harry noticed Malfoy’s dick beginning to get hard and… oh fuck, his own dick was starting to get hard too.

Malfoy quickly stood up and when he was standing he stretched a hand to Harry, helping him to stand up.

“Let’s- let’s not talk about this, OK?” he said shyly but still with a pride tone in a way only he was capable of doing. 

Harry still hadn’t let go of Malfoy’s hand, so he pulled him closer. “Talk about what? How you got hard in front of my face?... Literally,” he said as he chuckled but stopped when he heard a whimper coming from Malfoy and just then he realized his leg pressing on Malfoy’s crotch and his own crotch pressing against Malfoy’s leg and Merlin’s tits, they were both hard.

* * *

Apparently, they didn’t dare to use more spells than ‘Stupefy’ but it had worked for both of them so far.

“Stupefy!” shouted Harry, pointing his wand towards Malfoy making him fall back.

At the same time he had shouted his spell, Malfoy had also shouted, “Lapsus!” making him slide through the floor until he fell on top of Malfoy’s body lying on the floor, spreading Malfoy’s legs wide, to the point they touched the floor and Merlin’s beard, Malfoy was so flexible it made his cock grow hard in his trousers. He was supporting his own weight placing his hands at each side of Malfoy’s torso.

When he noticed his hard prick pressing against Malfoy’s ass he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth. 

“Potter, would you do me a favor and just fuck me for once and for all?” Malfoy whispered to him.

“Gladly,” he whispered back.

“The Room of Requirement, at 7. Don’t be late,” Malfoy whispered in his ear when Shacklebolt dismissed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Strawberries and Pajamas - Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420)


End file.
